The Phantom Zone
The Phantom Zone is a Tier 7 4-player Operation in Episode 22 released in March 2016. Access to the The Phantom Zone requires a Combat Rating of 146. The Operation rewards 5 Marks of Victory. The Phantom Zone is part of Episode 22 sold together with The Science Spire Operation. Access to the content is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the Episode in the marketplace for $4. __TOC__ Story The Fortress of Solitude's defense systems are malfunctioning just as Superman is busy investigating an incredible off world threat. The source appears to be the Phantom Zone Projector! Superman needs trusted heroes to help check out the disturbance! Meanwhile Lex Luthor, having inserted listening devices in the Fortress during the Fortress raids long ago, is calling on villains to come play while Superman's away. Characters The enemy combat rating is 161. Locations Content Equipment Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Last Sons of Krypton (Briefings) Collections *Space-Time Tools for Survival Feats *Funstone Crystals: During The Phantom Zone Operation, defeat the Malfunctioning Jor-El A.I. after he has been shielded by each of these combinations of Sunstone Crystal colors: (25 Points) *Kryptonian Cabal: During The Phantom Zone Operation, win the battle against Captain Zul by defeating the enemies in the following order: (25 Points) :*Defeat Captain Zul then Ursa on the first attempt :*Defeat Captain Zul then Non on the first attempt :*Defeat Ursa then Captain Zul on the first attempt :*Defeat Non then Captain Zul on the first attempt *Nothin' But Chasm: During The Phantom Zone Operation, on the first attempt at the fight, throw all of the Sunstone Crystals into the chasm before the timer expires on any of them, then defeat the Malfunctioning Jor-El A.I.. (10 Points) *Portal Patrol: During The Phantom Zone Operation, prevent all of Zod's forces in the first room of Fort Rozz from escaping through the portal. (10 Points) *Put the Fun in Malfunction: During The Phantom Zone Operation, defeat the Malfunctioning Jor-El A.I. without destroying any of the Fortress' Sunstone Turrets. (10 Points) *Supply Shortage: During The Phantom Zone Operation defeat the final bosses on the first attempt without allowing any of the 6 Supply Containers from being taken. (10 Points) *Lights On, Lights Off: During The Phantom Zone (Elite) Operation, win the fight against Captain Zul under the following parameters: (10 Points) :*Defeat Ursa or Non on the first attempt after using all 4 consoles to blow out the Artificial Light Generator before defeating Captain Zul :*Defeat Ursa or Non on the first attempt before defeating Captain Zul without using any of the consoles that diminish and disable the Artificial Light Generator *None Shall Pass: During The Phantom Zone (Elite) Operation, complete the final boss fight before any of Zod's forces can escape The Phantom Zone through the portal. (25 Points), grants title: of the Phantom Zone Trivia *Lex Luthor's familiarity with the Fortress of Solitude and the Phantom Zone Projector came from the Fortress raids, primarily Fortress of Solitude: Power Core. *Superman's intro message refers to the Halls of Power story line, which culminates in Darkseid's War Factory. Gallery Players getting sucked into The Phantom Zone.jpg Fort Rozz (Phantom Zone).jpg Fort Rozz Interiors - Phantom Zone.jpg Captain Zul (The Phantom Zone).png Player with the aura (The Phantom Zone).png General Zod and Non (The Phantom Zone).png General Zod and Ursa (The Phantom Zone).png Zod fleeing from the Phantom Zone.png Category:Episode 22 Category:Superman Family Category:Operations Category:4 Players Category:Catalyst Instance